Enough
by Lune Nightingale
Summary: G1: Some times just having faith in the one you love has to be enough. The thoughts of others shouldn't even have a place in the thought process. Fluff that is from the Light of the Sun Continuum. Prowl/Sunstreaker


**Title:** Enough

**Series:** G1

**Pairing:** Prowl/Sunstreaker

**Rating:** PG-13 for nuances only

**Warnings:** None really except that it's mech on mech action. XD

**Notes:** This is my "I'm sorry for being gone so long ficlet" that is just a random one-shot from the Light of the Sun continuum. Think of it as a little after. I will write more on it soon, I promise… just gotta make it through thanksgiving. This is waff and fluff… though I was begged for it to be smut. -Laughs- Thanks Okami-chan for beta'ing for me, you're made of so much win.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers or the lyrics to the song "Nothing Else Matters". Those belong to Has/Tak and Metallica respectively.

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trust in who we are_

_And nothing else matters…_

Nothing Else Matters – Metallica

The soft sound of metal fingers slipping down a smooth surface filled the room for the fifth time. Each time the effort was longer and more pronounced. The action, normally so quiet, echoed in just a way that the change of pattern was noticeable. Easy, that is, for him to notice.

Dimmed lighting brought out the bright pools of cerulean as a head rose from the cradle of his arms. Yellow and black armor gleamed in the light of his optics as they lie draped over the back of the chair he sat in. Fingers twitched a little from being still so long as his gaze found the source of the sound quickly.

Prowl sat with statuesque stillness in his office chair except for the motion of his finger dragging down the cursor on the datapad. The pattern of sound changed with the slight directional reverse of the motion of his fingers. Deep optics of ocean blue were narrowed in forced concentration causing the smallest of smirks to tug at the corner of his own lips.

Sunstreaker tipped his head to the side just a little staring intently at the elder's expression. Lips were pressed in a thin line of harsh concentration that gave way to tension lines in normally smooth faceplates.

The long faster paced motion of a white digit indicated a reversal again. Prowl was not making progress, Sunny mused. That look, the motions, and the faintest twitch of a doorwing gave away one very irritating fact about his lover. Whatever was bothering him, it successfully forced the enforcer to backtrack. Nothing annoyed the officer more.

Rising from his seat, he slid over to Prowl trying his best not to make a noise to break the silence. It occurred to him that he wasn't exactly built for stealth, but he'd figured out grace.

Turning his form as he stood at Prowl's side, he pressed his back toward the desk. Prowl long learned to keep the desktop clear on that side. Not that this proved trying. Prowl wasn't the type to allow anything to clutter any part of his office. Pressing yellow palms to the surface ledge, he lifted himself up onto the desk with practiced ease.

"What?"

A flick of a doorwing answered his dry tone, but Prowl didn't look up. An optic ridge rose. Leaning over as curiosity guided him, he attempted to see what was on the datapad.

_Snap._

Jumping at the sharp sound, he stared at the datapad that was now facedown flat on the desk surface. Optics narrowed as they rose to meet the cool gaze of his lover. Silence ticked by as neither made a sound. In all their time together, this stayed the same. Neither was quick to jump into conversation, especially when one was noticeably in a foul mood. But Prowl rarely shut him down when he wanted to be nosy.

"What are you hiding?"

"What makes you think I'm hiding anything?" The smooth, even tone caused him to shudder almost imperceptibly. Prowl's voice was the one thing that made his dermal plating crawl with sensory relays that practically electrified the neural network. Intakes inhaled sharply as he sent the elder a sharp glare.

"Don't spout that slag at me after slamming that datapad down before I could read it." Sunny's lips pressed into a thin line as he leaned into Prowl. He repressed the urge to smirk at how the elder didn't move away nor move closer. The strategist never provoked him, but he never ran away either.

"You don't need to read reports." The tone was clipped and guarded. It suddenly turned that good feeling into sharp spikes of anger.

"Like you ever fraggin' cared before!"

Prowl tensed at this then slowly looked down at the datapad with open irritation. His doorwings were rigidly poised on his back making his posture uneven to keep from crushing them into the back of his chair. White fingers tapped tersely at the pad before he finally shoved it away and rose to his feet. "It's something you don't need to be worried about."

"Worried about? What the slag would I care about in one of your reports?" Sideswipe always told him his temper would get the best of him. He learned this repeatedly each time he rashly jumped to anger when he should have realized that his lover was trying to worry about him. "C'mon Kitten…"

The tactician went still at the softening of his tone and turned to look at him. The gaze was quiet and calculating. There was no judgment, only a careful gauging as he slowly moved closer. Sunny couldn't help the slight cant of his head as he watched his older lover. Not for the first time in their time together, he felt like prey to a large stalking cat. Automatically he leaned back, resting his weight on his hands on the desk feigning nonchalance as Prowl edged closer.

White hands came to rest soundlessly on the desk on either side of him as their gazes leveled. The proximity caused their fields to ripple and pool against each other in near excitement. "I got into a… conversation… with Cliffjumper today."

"Conversation." The word was spat out with a snort before he glared at his lover. "I'll beat that fragger to the pit if he's the reason you're so uptight."

"That's insubordination and a direct violation of soldier conduct." Even in his reprimand, Sunny didn't miss that spark of life in those optics. "I'm not 'uptight'."

"Then lock me up, copper." Sarcasm dripped from his tone in response before his gaze dropped to one white hand that had risen. Very slowly and lightly they swept along the right angle of his forearm causing his optics to dim in compensation for the need to shudder. "What were you 'conversing' about."

"Favoritism. Misdirected favoritism." Prowl's optics shifted to stare at the progress of his fingers as they glided over the edge near the dip to the elbow joint.

"That little glitch!" Sunstreaker tensed as his voice rose bringing Prowl's gaze with it. His optics simmered in anger as he met the SIC's optics. "You let that fragger tell you that I'm using you, didn't you?!"

Without a word, Prowl lifted both hands to softly graze along the edges of his helm. Whatever rant had been roiling up was instantly capped off and forgotten. Sometimes…. He hated how the other knew how to work him.

"No. But I can't argue the subject either." One finger rose to stop the instant surge to retort. "I know you aren't using me. I'm the only one that has to know that, correct?"

Shifting uncomfortably, he tensed his jaw then turned his head to look away. "Yeah well, your little show of irritation makes your words hard to believe, _sir_."

"That point of fact was not why I was distracted." Prowl's voice was low and gently and unbelievably close to his audio. The joints of his elbows nearly melted and gave from the nearness and the richness of that sound. "I… just worry about what it does to you."

"Why?" Turning his head sharply, he forgot their proximity and winced as their noses hit. Only the slightest flicker of those optics gave away any reaction to the collision for the older. Staring hard into that gaze, his lips parted but his vocalizer crackled and glitched causing Prowl's lips to shift in the barest hint of a smile.

"Why wouldn't I?" His tone was so soft, Sunny wouldn't have heard it if they weren't so close. Suddenly, the situation and closeness overwhelmed him. He lifted his hands precariously holding up his weight as he pushed at Prowl to move him away.

"Lay off. You're being stupid!" He'd planned to give a detailed explanation as to how he was being stupid. One day he'd learn that even his best laid plans didn't stand a chance against the tactician. The sudden return of force on his chest plate sent the weight of his torso backward onto the desk. Making a small sound from the impact on his back, he felt the smooth pliable metal of Prowl's lips against his own silencing him.

Yellow hands rose to softly curl about Prowl's helm as he shudder from the feeling of both of his lover's hands splayed over his chest. It wasn't that typical rush that fueled the need for overload. This feeling remained foreign to him no matter how many times he felt it. The pure love in that meeting of lips and his touch set his spark on fire.

Prowl moved to pull away, but he suddenly reached up and wrapped his arms about the older mech and dragged him down hard into his body. The tactician writhed a little and tried to squirm out of the hold before he slowly settled and allowed the embrace. Once more silence engulfed them and only the resounding pulses of their sparks filled their audios and ricocheted through their sensory net.

Finally, he slowly slipped his hands up Prowl's back, the tips of his fingers finding seams to trace. The elder's back tensed then arched from the motion causing him to smirk into the side of his lover's helm. Prowl rarely allowed him to do this. Rarely did he get a chance to be the one that held the other and took that stalwart control for a mere few seconds.

"I need to get back to work." The tone was so soft, he nearly missed it.

"No you don't." Cutting him off, he stared at the ceiling as he felt Prowl's legs slide and shift to press his knees into the sides of Sunny's hips. "Stop worrying."

"Don't be so unreason—ˮ

"Prowl." Snapping the name, he tightened his grip on the elder's form causing doorwings to flick slightly. "I don't give a slag about anything they say. I don't have time, nor the will to put effort into 'using' an officer for gain."

The form resting on his body suddenly began to shudder and he instantly turned his head to look at Prowl. Optics widened and flared to see a tight smile and dim optics as his lover repressed the urge to chuckle. "You're lazy."

"Shut the frag up." Glaring at the older, he looked back up at the ceiling and slowly let himself smirk in amusement. "Now let me be 'lazy' and you be still. And don't say you can't. I've seen you sit like a rock for hours unmoving."

"Sunstreaker."

"You can work later, copper. If you want to worry, do it on your own time." Resolutely, he looped an arm about the small of Prowl's waist and curled his fingers about his torso lightly while the other arm lay comfortably over the shoulders. Those fingers aimlessly played over the tire as he cycled air through his systems.

"For a little while." Prowl finally gave in and sank into the hold with an annoyed sigh that he'd picked up from human dignitaries. The Lamborghini knew Prowl did it to get to him, but for now he was too content to move.

"Good." Sunstreaker offlined his optics reveling in the nearness. He wanted more. Maybe someday he would ask for more. For now it was enough just to know Prowl wanted him for all he was. It didn't matter what the fraggers said. This moment, this mech was his. He'd be damned if he gave it up.

All they could do for now was trust. And little by little, they learned the meaning of faith in another on a level other than fighting on the battlefield. For now, it had to be enough.


End file.
